A Word for Useless
by VagaryFlin
Summary: Kevin begins to question whether the things that seemed pointless to him mean a lot more than he ever thought they would when Double D starts leaving an impression on him.


This is my first fanfic that I have ever written and when I saw the pairing for Edd and Kevin going around I knew I had to write something for it. I was really into this ship a few years back and it managed to bring back all these feelings for it. Since this is my first, any and all reviews are appreciated and I encourage you to be as brutal as you need to be.

* * *

Everyone was growing up. Everyone, it seemed, besides Eddy. He was the same as always. Coming up with half baked ideas to swindle others out of their money. Some things never change I guess. Whatever, as long as he stayed out of my way I didn't really care. He never meant much to me. He was just a joke really. Him and his two pals. I never cared much for them either. Granted they weren't nearly as bad, but that's what you get when you associate yourself with someone like Eddy.

I use to have my fun with the Eds but now I want nothing to do with them. It's all just a waste of time anyways. There are more important things to do then bullying the three dorks like I use to.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as I felt a tug on my sleeve. I looked to my side to see Nazz gently pulling me towards her.

"Come on Kevin lets go to the library." She sing-songed in that sweet voice of hers.

I answered with a short nod and allowed her to lead me in the direction of our high school's library. Once we settled ourselves in the quiet room I scanned the area as if I was looking for something. When I came up short, I focused my attention on an unseen object at the other side of the room.

"What's you with." I was pulled out of my empty thoughts by Nazz's question. It was a reasonable question. One I was beginning to ask myself. I gazed at her with a blank expression I assumed because she gave me a look that said "spill it."

"What do you mean?" I retorted lamely. I knew I wasn't fooling Nazz. She could read me like an open book and I never had much luck trying to hide things from her. But I didn't know what I should tell her when I wasn't so sure I knew what was "with me" either.

I cringed inwardly as she sighed and rolled her eyes. I felt guilty avoiding her question but it couldn't be helped. "Whatever. I'm sure you'll tell me when you're ready." I looked away at the comment and gave a small grunt to let her know I appreciated the concern.

Nazz was probably my closest friend. I was short tempered and annoyed with most people. Not with Nazz though. Everyone was expecting me to ask her out, even Nazz herself. Maybe I would eventually but right now I was holding back. For what, I wasn't sure. Either way it wasn't happening anytime soon.

"Do you have practice today?" She continued, leaning her head against her arm that was propped up on the table.

"Yeah." I humored her with idle conversation for a bit but my thoughts were beginning to betray me again. The sensation was becoming a bit unnerving and I didn't want to be bothered with such useless stuff going on in my head.

Nothing significant has happened for me to start questioning myself. Maybe that was the problem though. Perhaps I was waiting for something and becoming a little impatient that it was taking so long. I scoffed at the idea. What could I possibly be waiting for in a place like this? There wasn't a lot to look forward to around here. Maybe I really should get it over with and just ask Nazz out already. That could be my problem all along and here I am convincing myself it's not the right move.

I studied Nazz more carefully. She was talking openly about something I had tuned out a while back. She swung her hands around playfully and kept smiling at me now and then. She was beautiful. She always has been. All the other guys in school would kill for a chance with her. Everyone probably thought I was crazy for holding out. I don't really care what people think about me though. I use to but like I said pretty much everyone has grown up.

I pulled away from these thoughts because they were starting to give me headache. I focused my attention to what Nazz was saying about some chick in her History class. Leaving all possible ideas behind, to be resurfaced later I'm sure.

* * *

It was late afternoon by the time I was finally heading home. Practice went on longer than usual and the drills seemed extra rough today. Every step I took, a shot of pain ran through my body, but I didn't let it show. It actually made me feel good knowing I pushed myself to my limit. The pain provided proof that what I did was real.

I turned the corner to a surprising sight. Double D was alone in the hallway making his way towards the front doors. I never ran into Double D much nowadays. We had complete different schedules. He was in all the advanced classes, while I was in the classes with the people who barely made it by. This didn't bother me though.

"Hey Double Dork!" I yelled out to him with a smirk gracing my face. Maybe he wouldn't be so bad without those other two dweebs around. He turned a little to quickly at the sound of my voice and stumbled back. He gave a confused look when he saw who the speaker was and started to fidget with the hem of his sweater. As I got closer, a look of worry made its way onto his face. No wonder, he probably thinks I'm gonna knock him one to the face, I laughed to myself.

"O-oh hello there Kevin. How can I make your acquaintance today?" He barely stammered out. I smirked at the way the little dork talked. It was always a little peculiar to me.

"Just wondering what you're doing here so late. I never see you around." I gave as an answer. I was being uncharacteristically friendly but the kid looked like he was about to pass out, and I really didn't want to be the only person around for that.

He relaxed a bit after deciding he wasn't in any danger. "Well Kevin you see our biology class is filled with such amazing specimen and so I was merely spending my afternoon admiring the complex design the creatures have. It's quite fascinating really."

Well that was a bunch of words that I wasn't thoroughly prepared for. "Oh. Okay." I replied not really sure what to say to that.

"I presume you were here for football practice?"

"That's right." We were walking out of the building, the dweeb falling a few steps behind still playing with his sweater in a nervous act I'm sure. It was a little cold outside, and I was starting to regret my choice of riding my motorcycle today.

I looked over my shoulder at Double D standing a few feet away awkwardly shuffling his feet around. His face was slightly pink. From the cold or embarrassment I wasn't really sure. "Well I'll see you around I guess."

"Right. Of course. Good bye Kevin." He said in a sort of squeak. I eyed him a moment longer and moved over to my bike.

As I sped off and down the road I allowed myself to think about something that was gnawing at me since the moment I had waved the kid off. During our entire encounter not once had my mind wandered elsewhere. It was almost as if I had found that thing I was looking for and so there was no need for my thoughts to ruthlessly present themselves to me in a blurry mess. It was an uncomfortable feeling to say the least that one of the kids I had bullied my entire childhood had that effect over me. I scolded myself for coming to this conclusion at all and decided as I turned onto my street, going a bit faster than usual, that I wouldn't waste my time with these thoughts any longer.


End file.
